


Umbra

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Dark, Gen, Tragedy, implied brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Au where Academia is abducting strong duelists during the Heartland Invasion, Shun goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbra

In the early days of the invasion there was only one goal, to survive. Academia was merciless, carding everyone who crossed their path, duelist and civilian alike.

Then a disturbing trend began to emerge, duelists were simply vanishing. At first it was assumed they were being carded, like everyone else, but their last known locations were scoured and no cards ever turned up. Even more disturbing was something noticed after a list of names of the missing were compiled; all the duelists had been strong. Top of their class, leaders of small bands of Resistance members, even those who had gone or were going to go pro, all very strong duelists and all were missing.

Whispers began to flit through the ranks of the Resistance, that Academia was capturing them, though why no one could speculate, what use would they have for prisoners?

No one ever went out alone, groups of two or more were mandatory, to prevent any more losses. It was all they could do to survive and hopefully cut their losses.

 

Then it happened, Shun vanished.

 

One moment he was with Yuto, the next he ran to investigate what sounded like a cry for help, and by the time Yuto got to where he’d run to, he was nowhere to be found.

For hours Yuto combed the area, hoping to find him, alive preferably, but a body or a card in the worst-case scenario would also be something, something he could bring back to the base. He turned up nothing and in the end, had to return alone and try to explain what happened.

Despite the warning to never be alone, Yuto slipped out one night to search for Shun on his own. He’d been told they ‘didn’t have the man power’ to spare anyone to look for the missing duelists, that there was nothing they could do. So if no one would help him, he’d do it alone. If it meant scouring all of Heartland then so be it, he would do that, but one way or another he would find Shun, he had to.

 

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months and still there was no sign of Shun, or any of the missing duelists, not even a card. He was beginning to lose faith in them returning, people couldn’t just vanish like that, they couldn’t, it didn’t make any sense. Perhaps Academia really was taking prisoners after all, but if so then why? What use did they have with prisoners if they were simply going to raze the entire dimension to the ground anyways?

His suspicions were confirmed after he caught a straggler from the Fusion dimension, pinned him down and interrogated him for hours. He finally relented, saying that The Professor had ordered the capture of strong duelists, though for what reason he did not know.

 

Then one day, a glimmer of hope came his way.

Yuto was climbing through the rubble of a bridge when he heard an all too familiar noise. It was the piercing screech of a Raid Raptor, Rise Falcon if he was right.

Yuto’s heart leapt for joy, there was only one person he knew who used those cards, so if he was hearing that…

Without so much as a second thought he ran towards the source of the noise, heart hammering in his chest and breath hitching in his throat. Shun was alive, and in Heartland!

A familiar shout of ‘Brave Claw Revolution!’ reached his ears and he picked up the pace, now he knew it was Shun.

He followed the sounds over a hill, only coming to a stop when he reached the other side. He started to call out to him but stopped, a nagging feeling in his gut telling himsomething was wong.

The Raid Raptor shimmered in the air before vanishing; signaling the end of the duel Shun had been in. Yuto’s eyes travelled from the monster to Shun and he frowned, something felt off about him, even though all he could see was his back.

His gaze shifted again to his opponent, who lay in a heap on the ground and he felt his blood turn to ice. A red scarf was wound around the youth’s arm, the known symbol of the Resistance.

“No, please have mercy,” the young man begged, looking up at Shun weakly.

Before Yuto could even blink there was a flash of violet light and the downed duelist vanished. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the nagging feeling in his stomach turned into a deep pit.

Why would Shun do that, card one of his allies?

Against his better judgment he called out to him as he raced down the hill, legs shaking like jelly. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this, at least he hoped there was.

“Shun!”

As he neared Shun it suddenly clicked what it was about him that looked off, it was his coat, no longer was it a dingy, tattered, battle worn violet jacket; but a long blue jacket in pristine condition. The trim was edged in white and as he turned to face Yuto, he noticed that it seemed to do up at the collar with a clasp.

Yuto stopped a few feet from Shun, his mind whirling as he tried to process what he was seeing, the jacket, it was just too similar to ones he’d seen on Academia soldiers. But that couldn’t be, there was no way.

Shun raised his arm and a blade flashed out from his duel disk and Yuto thought his heart was going to stop. The duel disk was shaped like a shield, and the blade a sword.

“No.”

It was as if his world had come crashing down around him. Somehow, in some way, Academia had gotten to him. He looked into Shun’s eyes and felt his heart shattering, there wasn’t a hint of recognition or remorse in them, they were empty and near lifeless, and so very cold.

“Don’t card this one,” came a smooth, cool voice. “I’ve been watching him for some time now, he’s a strong one.”

Footsteps clicked over the stones and cement, deafeningly loud in the eerie silence as a figure strode into view. He was shorter than Shun and dressed in a purple waistcoat, the coattails of which flitted behind him. He took a spot beside Shun, one hand on his hip, and Yuto couldn’t help but notice an uncanny resemblance to himself in the duelist. “We should bring him back to The Professor.”

Yuto panicked and turned to run. As much as he wanted to talk to Shun, to find out just what had happened, he couldn’t risk getting captured and he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to duel his friend.

He got a few steps away when he felt something cold and hard wrap around his wrist. He looked down to see a glimmering chain wrapped around his wrist, the other end coming from Shun’s duel disk.

“Shun…why?”

Shun didn’t respond, giving the chain a sharp yank and pulling Yuto to the ground. He howled and felt a foot press heavily into his back.

“Don’t bother, you’re nothing to him any more.” The violet clothed figure crouched down beside him and Yuto felt a hand press into the back of his neck, forcing his face into the ground. Something sharp pricked the back of his neck and he felt both the foot and hand move off him.

Yuto groaned as his head swam and the world around him blurred into darkness.

 

“Come Kurosaki, there’s nothing left in this dimension,” said Yuri as he hauled an unconscious Yuto over one shoulder. “We have what we need.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be continued.
> 
> edit: It has a sequel now! Penumbra-  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7714618/chapters/17581009


End file.
